Cosplay Cafe
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Why are the girls all dressed in their Mew Outfits at the cafe? And who is that strange new boy who seems to be the ideal guy? Lots of crack and general weirdness.


**Hikari: I get ideas in the oddest ways. I was looking at Tokyo Mew Mew Memes on Deviant Art and saw one that inspired me to write this. It is crack and what I am hoping is some semblance of funny. Forgive me, I haven't written Tokyo Mew Mew in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: When I marry Ryou Shirogane I will own this. As of now, we are not married, so these characters are not mine.**

**Enjoy!!**

"When you think about your ideal guy, what do you want him to be like?" Ichigo asked the surrounding girls. "Minto, you go first."

"Well," Minto mused. "He has to be a gentleman. I do not want to date someone who is rude."

"Like Shirogane," Ichigo mumbled under her breath before continuing on in her normal tone, "How about you Purin? What is one thing you want in a guy?"

"Isn't Purin a little young to be thinking about this?" Retasu asked quietly.

"Nonesense, no one is too young to start thinking about what they like," Ichigo countered loudly. "Now go on Purin. One thing you want in a guy."

"Taruto," Purin replied without hesitation. "Purin wants him to be just like Taruto na no da."

"I mean a characteristic Purin, not a person, er, alien," Ichigo sighed.

"Then Purin wants him to be cute and nice na no da," Purin stated.

"Alright then," Ichigo smiled, happy that she had gotten a real answer. "How bout you Zakuro?"

"Thin yet muscular," Zakuro shrugged.

"I agree with Onee-Sama," Minto interjected dreamily.

"Anyway," Ichigo sighed. "Retasu, how about you?"

"He should be caring and honest," Retasu mused.

"I agree with all of you," Ichigo exclaimed. "But I also think that he should be able to get along with your friends. If he can't do that, then he isn't worth dating."

"Girls," Ryou called out. "Cafe is closing. All of you should head home."

"Oh," Ichigo continued. "And he should not be like Shirogane."

The rest of the girls shrugged off the last comment, knowing it was just the rivalry between the two at work once more. They were actually very close to each other, yet still continued to fight. Wether it was to uphold their image, or they were actually arguing, the girls did not know. So they simply called farewell to their bosses and left the cafe. The thought of their ideal guy still fresh on their minds, especially Ichigo, who had recently called it off with Masaya when he decided that his true calling was in America. He had offered to take her with him, but she had declined in favour of staying with her friends. Her home would always be in Tokyo.

ThePerfectGuy

"You think they'll like him?" Ryou asked nerviously, a complete contrast to his usual character.

"I'm sure they'll love him," Keiichiro assured his younger friend as they took in the sight of the boy in front of them. He was their latest help at the cafe and on the team, if only they could make his outfit go away. Otherwise, the unfortunate victim would be stuck waiting tables in orange mini shorts that did not leave much to the imagination and a matching skin tight tank top that ended just above his belly button. He wore simple black sneakers with orange laces and was stuck with the same choker and garter as the other girls. To complete the interesting look, he had fox ears and a tail. How the Hell was Ryou Shirogane going to explain this one?

"You could just have all the girls in their outfits too and say we are cosplaying Tokyo Mew Mew," the boy suggested as he fiddled with the short orange ponytail he now was stuck with.

"Brilliant!" Ryou smiled. "And we can just tell anyone who asked that we have some secret information that there is a new Male Mew." Then he waited for each of the girls to arrive and told them to transform. Each one obediantly did so and waited for orders.

"Very good," Ryou nodded. "Now you can meet your newest teammate."

The same boy in orange came out from behind the door and smiled happily at all of them. "Hello. It's so nice to meet all of you. My name is Natto and I hope we can work well together in the future."

The only sounds in the entire cafe were those of jaws hitting the floor and Ryou's muffled laughter. Keiichiro was trying his best to hold back his own laughter, but it was a lost cause as he began to snicker, though the girls were too busy eying the boy in front of them to notice.

"Alright girls, time to get to work," Ryou said after he composed himself. "Since Natto, for some reason, cannot change back we will be 'pretending' to be cosplayers today. Think you can do it?"

"Course we can Shirogane," Ichigo said confidently, amist more snickering in the background. "Piece of cake."

"Good," Ryou smirked. "Then it's time to get to work."

Groans echoed throughout the room, but the girls went off to set up none the less. Meanwhile, Natto just stood there with a light blush on his cheeks seeing as he had never worked in a cafe before and had no idea what he was supposed to do. "Ummm, should I go out there and help them?"

"Yes," Ryou nodded. "I'd go talk to Ichigo, the one in pink. Don't tell her I said this but she is the best worker around here."

"Ok," Natto said, brightening up instantly. He tugged on his shirt out of habit, still not used to the short length of it as he went out into the main part of the cafe. He spotted the girl Ryou had been talking about and made to go over to her, but then he spotted another girl, this one dressed in blue, who looked like she was struggling to move a table while not spilling her drink.

"Do you need help?" Natto asked as he took a slight detour from his original path.

"Hmmm," Minto mused as she got a strange look in her eyes. "That would be wonderful. This table is just so hard to move without spilling my tea."

"Let me try," Natto offered. "I just need to know where it goes."

"Right over here," Minto said as she moved a little ways away.

Natto nodded and proceeded to move the table slowly and carefully to where Minto was now standing. "There you go."

"Oh, thank you so much," Minto exclaimed dramatically. "You're such a gentleman."

"Th-Thank you," Natto stuttered as the blush returned. "Um, I should go see Ichigo now."

"You go right ahead," Minto responded sweetly as she took as seat at her table. She did not like it as much here, but she had to see if he was as nice and gentlemanly as he looked.

As Natto walked away, Zakuro came up to her young admirer. "You shouldn't tease that poor boy. He seems too nice for his own good."

"I was just curious," Minto shrugged. "Consider it an experiment. And besides, did you see the muscles in his arms?"

"Yes, I did," Zakuro sighed. "He seems to be quite strong, despite his lithe body. So I suppose you may have a point with the experiement."

"Exactly," Minto smirked. "He's like our opinions on the perfect guy personafied."

"Purin agrees," the young monkey girl said as she bounced over to the other two girls. "He's cute, but not as cute as my Taruto na no da."

"Even Purin agrees with us," Minto smiled. "He really is the perfect guy."

"You know, there are still two others he has to find favour with," Zakuro replied. "We aren't the only three on the team."

"I know," Minto sighed. "I was not saying we are the only ones, but I'm guessing that Ichigo and Retasu will agree with us. And I believe we will get to find out at least one of their opinions soon enough."

"So we're spying on him?" Zakuro asked.

"Of course not," Minto said in mock ingidnation. "Spying is a horrible thing. we are merely observing him."

"Because that is so much better," Zakuro replied with an eyeroll. But she turned her head slightly to watch the boy anway. Minto had a point afterall, he was cute and the others would probably agree with them as well.

Meanwhile, Natto was once again crossing the cafe on his way to see Ichigo, when he passed by a girl in green. She was carrying glasses, when all of a sudden, one of them began to fall. Natto hurried over, to save the falling piece and reached out his hands just in time.

"Here," he smiled as he handed the offending object back to the girl.

"Th-Thank you," Retasu stuttered, turning a brilliant shade of red that reminded Natto of Christmas.

"No problem," Natto continued to smile as he helped the girl get to her destination safely, then resumed his course towards Ichigo.

Retasu quickly ducked over to where the girls were and attempted to clear her face of it's blush.

"Isn't he great," Minto whispered as she pulled her friend and teammate over to an empty chair.

"He is," Retasu instantly agreed.

"Wonder how Ichigo will react to him," Minto mused as she resumed her careful watch of the new boy, sipping her tea contently.

"She'll get flusted," Zakuro shrugged as she too turned to look as said boy finally stopped in front of their pink haired leader.

"Um, is there anything I can do," Natto asked, once again tugging on his top, trying to make it fit. "I've never worked at a cafe before."

"All I need to do is get all these chairs down off the tables. If you could me help with that, I'd greatly appreciate it and you might even end up with a shot at employee of the month," Ichigo instructed, senging a glare at her three friends sitting at one of the tables. She did not even bother wondering where Purin had gone off to. The girl was probably showing Shirogane and Keiichiro her latest trick. It was looking like Ichigo was on her own with the work once again.

"Are you okay?" Natto asked in concern as he looked at the girl.

"Hm?" Ichigo questioned.

"You were glaring at your friends," Natto supplied.

"Oh, that," Ichigo sighed. "You see, I'm the only one who does any work around here. I mean, Purin does too, but she also kinda puts on shows for extra tips, so she does not really wait on many tables. And the others usually barely get any work done. But, no sense in complaining, it's not going to change anything. But, you seem like you get along with all of them."

"Well yea, at least I think so," Natto replied. "Why?"

"Not many people can get along with all of us, we are all very different," Ichigo giggled. "Anyway, I need to talk to them, can you just keep setting up tables?"

"Sure," Natto smiled and diligently went back to work.

Ichigo snuck away like the cat she was fused with and made her way over to the where the other four girls were now gathered. "It's like love at first sight."

"Looks like we're all in agreement then," Minto smirked.

"You mean the rest of you-" Ichigo started.

"-all realize just how attractive his body and personality are," Zakuro finished.

"Exactly," Ichigo gaped. "But which of us gets him?"

"I believe we should think of this as a little friendly competition," Zakuro smiled. The other girls nodded in agreement, they would all go after the boy and he would choose which one he liked the best. Afterall, what was a little competition between friends?

"Ryou," Natto sighed as he finished getting all the chairs off the tables and turned to look at the door to the kitchen. The girls listened intently to every word. "Are you looking at my ass again?"

Well, that certainly threw the five teammates for a loop, perhaps he was a little different than they first thought. Although Zakuro was the only one who seemed to catch on to where this situation was going. Not that she wanted the others to know, that would take the fun out of watching them.

"Natto, what have I told you about cursing in front of other people, especially children," Ryou admonished as he made his way over to the younger boy.

"Not to do it," Natto responded with a blush, seeming to lose the confidence and authority he had just a moment ago. Ryou got closer to him then most boys would as the girls hung onto every spoken word. Zakuro tried to hold back a laugh, but it was getting harder by the second. Even Keiichiro came out of the kitchen to see where the situation would go.

"And you know what happens when you go against what I say." Ryou said seductively, oblivious to the people around him.

"I get punished," Natto said with a slight smirk since he had noticed the girls staring.

"Exactly," Ryou agreed as he leaned down to kiss Natto.

When they broke apart, all they heard was, "Aw shit, they're gay!?"

**Please Read And Review!!**


End file.
